Hiroshima and Nagisaki
by PastaAndFriedChicken
Summary: The story sucks and will not be continued. I may make a rewrite after I develop the OCs and do better research. I'm sorry if this is an inconvenience to anyone.
1. Introduction

Chapter 1: Introduction

The small girl crept forward. Which door was it? She continued to walk, brushing a long strand of gray hair out of her face. She wore a long white dress with a small red bowtie. At the dresses hem, the name Hira was embroidered. In her hair, two red ribbons were tied in order to keep her bangs out of her face. She didn't have shoes or socks. A slight red hue was on her cheeks. Other than that, Hira was deathly pale.

Why couldn't she find that dumb door? She became frustrated and red in the cheeks. After a bit more walking, she heard voices. Voices! Following those voices, Hira came across two rather large doors. Taking a breath, she reached for the handle and opened one…

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Yeah it's short but it's only an intro.<strong>

**Well, please review~!**


	2. Into the World Meeting!

Chapter 2: Into the World Meeting!

"Ha…" Canada sighed. "Brother is fighting UK again. Oh, now France has joined in." He, as usual, went unnoticed. He didn't seem to mind. The world meetings were always loud and lively, and he was so quiet. Sighing again he looked down at his polar bear Kumo. "Who are you?" the bear asked "I'm Canada" the bear facepalmed. "I wasn't asking you. I was asking the girl by the door over there." Canada followed where the bear was pointing. Indeed, a little girl stood there. She looked like an albino and was very pale, like she was sick. She looked around, frightened. After a while, she locked eyes with Canada. He smiled and gestured for her to come over. She gave a shy smile and started walking over, careful not to draw to much attention from the other countries. Meanwhile, America was watching as France and England went at it, laughing his head off. He looked away for a second and saw the little girl walking towards someone. America wondered if she knew someone here, so he grabbed the collars of England and France. England fumed.

"What the bloody-" He was cut off when America pointed to the girl. The other countries started to complain, since most had placed bets. They were also silenced by America's pointing. Who the heck was that? She had made it over to Canada by that time and grabbed his sleeve. He smiled and opened his mouth to speak.

"Hey, Little girl!" America yelled. The former turned and Canada sighed. "Are you lost? Don't worry, b'cause I'm the Hero! HAHAHAHAHA!" **SMACKED**  
>"Don't scare her!" America rubbed his head as England walked up to the girl. He bent down to look at her in the eye and his eyebrows furrowed. "Are you alright, dear?" She tried to focus on him, but those eyebrows…<p>

She started to speak "Caterpillar…" her voice was accented slightly. England just looked at her confused. "You have caterpillar eyebrows." She giggled

"She can speak! Maybe she can tell us her name." Prussia popped up behind England and knocked him away. He bent down, putting his hands on his knees. "Hey, kid, tell big bro Prussia your name, will ya?" The girl looked up at the albino and smiled.

"My name is Hira! I am the hero! HAHAHA!" she mimicked America perfectly

America grinned widely. "No way, dude! She sounds just like me!" He picked her up and brought her over to Russia. "Yo, Russia you gots ta see this! It's totes wicked man." Russia's head was on his desk and a soft snore could be heard. He was sleeping because Belarus had stalked him all night long. He had hoped to get some sleep in the meeting and told no one to wake him. Against the pleas of the countries, America continued to prod the Russians' shoulder when he didn't reply the first time. He stirred.

"Kol kol kol" Russia sat up straight and stared at America, glowing a purple aura.  
>"Kol kol kol" Hira imitated him and somehow managed to glow purple also. She stared at Russia.<p>

He looked at her with sudden interest. He smiled innocently and his aura dissipated. "My name is Russia" he spoke to the girl. "You may call me Ivan. Is Hira your full name, da?" She opened her mouth to speak but was pulled away by that flamboyant man, France.

"Oh _Mon Dieu_~! You're such an adorable little girl." He studied her for a bit and spun her around, smiling creepily. "Why don't you come with me, _Mon petite_, and-" **PWNED**

**"Don't interrupt other people's conversations, da."** Russia smiled dangerously. He held a lead pipe. Next to him, England held a chair. Both had hit him over the head.

"Bloody pervert. Have you no shame?" England gritted his teeth and grabbed the French man by the collar. France panicked

"Ah, _monsieur_, I was just going to show her- PUT THAT CHAIR DOWN AND LET ME EXPLAIN! I only wanted to discuss trade with this new country!" France now had everyone's attention. They all looked at Hira. She transferred weight from foot to foot. She had not heard what France said and did not know why everyone was staring at her. She was even more confused when she began getting tossed around like a bean bag.

"Obviously, the oldest shall colonize, being me!" China grabbed her up.

"As if! The girls an albino! She is a German colony!" Prussia yanked the girl away from the smaller man.

"I found out first!" France complained and grabbed for Hira's ankles.

"Guys' I don't think she is feeling well…" Canada spoke up. Hira had turned a light shade of green. She clutched her dress to try and keep her decency as she was thrown around. Canada was ignored because of his quietness.

Suddenly, Hira was grabbed and held high in the air where the other nations couldn't reach. She made a desperate grab for her dress so they could not see.

"That is enough." Russia smiled "I see myself and I will colonize. Any rejections?"

Normally, the nations were terrified of Russia, but new countries were very exciting. They ignored their horror and charged. Russia shook from his surprise and fought back. Then World War 3 began. Over a child. WTF.

* * *

><p><strong>... I hope that, if people even read this, it's not to weird.<strong>

**To people who are reading, there will be over 10 chapters *cough that means 11 cough*. Constructive critisim is appreciated. No Random Flaming.**

**Thanks for reading~ _PastaAndFriedChicken_**


	3. Into the World Meeting! Part 2

**Warning: OOC-ness, crack, and Romano-ness**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:Into the World Meeting! Part 2<p>

With all the commotion going on, no one noticed the second girl walk in. She looked exactly like Hira, but her hair was slightly darker and went down to the middle of her back instead of her butt. She looked up and saw her sister being tossed around like a doll. Her cheeks reddened with anger. She briskly walked up to the jumble of people and tried to get through. She bumped into Prussia, who picked her up, unfortunately. Looking from her to Hira, a smile spread across his face in realization. He awesomely jumped into the air and grabbed Hira as she was being tossed, still holding the other girl. Everyone was still fighting because they hadn't noticed. A normal person would have snuck out when they had the chance, but Prussia was to (stupid) awesome for that.

"Kesesesese! Looks like I won!" he held the two girls up by their collars and shook them around, "Twins! Two new lil' sisters for me! Bruder will be proud!"

"Nagi…" Hira looked as if she was about to barf.

"Hold it in, Hira!" Nagi cried and tried to reach for her sister. "I'll find a way to get us out of this." She looked around to figure out how to get down. Relief came when the nations simultaneously attacked Prussia, causing him to drop the girls.

When everyone else was distracted, Nagi grabbed Hira's hand and hitailed it towards the door. Nagi was stopped by a hand on her shoulder, a few inches form the door, from freedom, away from these nutjobs. She turned around, already dreading what was behind her. Francce, Spain and Prussia popped up, all with creepy looks on their faces.

"Ok, so we'll split the land in three to colonize?' Spain asked the other two. They nodded slightly and started boxing in the girls, laughing creepily.

"S-stay away! I'm warning you!" Nagi stammered, trying to make her voice sound strong. The older nations were severly creeping her out. She squeezed Hira's hand, who was behind her. By then, Hira was sure of a few things: Frennchman was a rapist, the Sainard was a pedophile, and the Prussian was criminaly awesome. 2. Their future, if in the hands of these men, was going to be bad. She prayed for some sort of miracle. Just when she was about to give up hope, a tomato hit the Spainard in the face, sending him flying backwards.

"BASTARDO! CREEPING ON KIDS AGAIN ARE WE?" An Italian stood at the doorway holding a basket of tomatos. He had auburn hair and very angry brown eyes. Many of those anime angry marks was on his head. A curl stood away on the right side of his head. Nagi smiled when she realized it was South Italy, one of her uncles. He sent her a small smile before chasing Spain, lobbing tomatos and some colorful language. A tall blond man entered afterwards and sent a potato flying at Prussia's head. Prussia screamed in a very manly way and was chased by Germany. Lastly, a smaller Italian entered. He looked like Romano, but his was lighter and his curl was on the left. His eyes were clamped shut. North Italy looked(?) around until he spotted(?) them. He smiled and bounded over.

"Aw, Little _sorellas_, we were looking everywhere for you! You had us worried!" he hugged them both. Around them, chaos insued as Germany and Romano chased the awesome one and pedophile. The other countries huddled under the table to avoid the food bombs being tosseda round them. The three by the door seemed oblivious to all of the and began eating pasta that Italy had pulled out of thin air.

"Feli~! How come you didn't tell me about the nations? I thought we had something special." France purred flirtasiously. He had not been attacked yet. He expected the normally dense and naiive Italy to turn around confused, not sure what he had said. Not this time. The twins looked at him confused, of course. Italy turned around, his eyes open and narrowed. He had a smirk on his face when he looked at France. He suddenly started glowing red and a voice whispered _Pastaaaa~ _over and over again. he covered the twins ears.

"Say anything like that near my_ sorellas _again" Italy's voice was doubled "and I will cut you open and hang your insides all over Rome, like a victory flag, you discusting piece of meat." When France crawled away, horrified, the girls sent questioning looks toward Italy. He lookked oblivious as usual. "Ve~ Let's go find-"

* * *

><p>The meeting door was thrown open. An asian man with short black hair and black eyes stood there, breathing heavily like he had been running.<p>

"_Sumimasen_! I'm sorry I am..." Japan trailed off, looking at the destruction in the meeting room. The nations were hiding under the table, cowering as tomatos that were being thrown at Spain barely missed them. Prussia was currently tied up and being knocked over the head with a skillet by Hungary. Austria sat watching, sipping tea and smiling. Germany was obsessivley trying to clean the mess, jumping around with a cloth and cleaning everything.

Japan opened his mouth like a fish, watching in horror. _What the hell..._

Sighing, he looked around taking in the scene. He noticed the girls in white dresses next to Feli, eating pasta. The longer haired one looked up at him and smiled.

She jumped at him and hugged him. Her sister followed. Instead of pushing away ,he hugged them back. Apparently, he knew them well. Some already began formulating plans on how to take away his colony and make their own.

Japan finally faced them all, aware of the way he was being eyed. The girls still clung to him and came up to his waist. The resemblance was uncanny. Although the girls both had a different color in each eye, they were the same as Japan's. They even had the same face, except they had girlier faces. "You've already seen the girls, so let me explain" America watched nervously and wondered why Japan's voice was so cold. Japan turned to him with a look that sent a shiver down his spine. Those eyes, which barely showed any emotion, were filled to the brim with hate.

"These are my daughters; **Hiroshima and Nagasaki**."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, got all serious...<strong>

**Oh well!**

**Hira: Please review~**


	4. What did you just say, Japan?

**_Wait a second! _People like this! OMFG YAY! I have reviews and alerts! And a favorite! I feel... o mai god Thank you guys!**

**Thank you Lost Friend, Death by Damnation, 4evaFranify, and Prophet-of-worlds for reviewing/alerting/favoriting! I luv you!**

**On to the story~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: What did you just say, Japan?<p>

America's heart stopped. Everyone froze. Even Hungary looked up from where she was beating up Prussia.

"These are my daughters: **Hiroshima and Nagasaki**" That cold sentence seemed to echo around the room, filling everyone with a sense of dread. Some nations glanced over at America and studied him for a moment before flicking over to Japan. America had now sat in the chair closet to him. His sky-blue eyes were dulled and glazed over. He was brething heavily and was almost as pale as the two girls. England went over to America and Jostled him. There was no response.

The former Axis Powers to this as no shock at all. They all knew, with the exception of Prussia. Italy even looked...angry. Something that had happened in the past suddenly clicked.

Even after italy had surrendered, he seemed uneasy. He acted as though he left something important behind. As talk about attacking Japan started, he had gotten worried and changed the subject. Then America brought the news of bombing the two cities. He and Romano had jumped up and ran off without any warning or explanation whatsoever.

"Well," Japan said dryly "will the meeting continue or not, because I need to figure out where to take my girls." There was silence for a few moments until England spoke up.

"I think we can all agree it's much to messy in here" he straightened his tie uncomfrtably "And- um... we're all a bit tense with this situation. I think it best for us to schedule a time later in the week for this meeting. I will send an email."

With that, Japan very quickly grabbed his girls and started towards the door. The girl that, based on her nickname was assumed to be Hiroshima, turned and looked back at the countries. Confusion filled her face as she seemed to not understand what was going on. Hiroshima waved, smiling slightly, before turning around to see in front of her. Germany, a now untied Prussia, Romano, and Feli followed quietly afterwards. The conference room was left in silence. Slowly countries gathered their thing and left, whispering amongst themselves. England and America wre the last to leave. England helped America to his room, fussing slightly before closing the door behind him. America started crying as soon as he left.

"What the hell have I done..." he whispered between tears. He thought about their pale skin, near white hair, and abnormaly skinny bodies. He was sure they hadn't looked like that before...before... Bursting into tears again, America hid his face in the pillows. "I feel like a monster. I _am _a monster_."_

_God, what have I done?_


	5. Plans for a Party!

**I has more favorites! Sweet Lemonade-Loving Jesus I'm gonna faint!**

**I guess this is where the actual plot is shown? I don't know.**

**Yes. There actually is a plot. Amazing, isn't it?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Plans for a Party<p>

He needed to apoligize.

America had been sitting in his hotel room for the past two days, dreading the meeting to come. How would he face Japan? He couldn't hide forever. He glanced up at the clock. It was time for the re-scheduled meeting. He definatly couldn't hide now. That's when he decided to apoligize. Besides, whats the worst that could happen? He quickly got dressed. Before the meeting, he went to ask the former Axis about Japan. They all answered calmly, giving him excuses, with the exception of Romano. He threw tomatos at his head and cursed him out.

After taking a quick breath, America walked into the conference room. The few whispered conversations ceased. He had been the last to come, so Japan was already there. He glanced at America, then akwardly messed with the papers in his hand. America sighed and sat down. After a few minutes of silence, someone spoke up.

"S-shall we begin?" Italy raised his hand. He was an idiot, but he knew how to read the atmosphere. The silence was just weird and creeped him out. Romano quickly agreed.

"Um... sure" America got up and walked to the podium. "I'll go first then, since I'm the hero and all. Hahaha." People seemed to relax after that and some of the tension dissapated. "Let's start with the rape" glanced at France " And child molestation problems" he glanced at Spain.

O_O'

The meeting proceeded smoothly, with few squabbles. Everyone got ready to leave almost forgetting about the other days tension. Almost. Until the two now famous twins walked was quiet before everyone started apoligizing. Mostly for throwing them and attempting to claim vital regions** (A/N: Prussia you cheeky monkey)**. The girls weren't hostile and forgave them quickly. They couldn't have known.

Now the two girls wore normal clothes instead of white dresses. They both wore matching purple kimonos with pink flowers at the bottom. Nagasaki had her hair in a ponytail while Hiroshima's was curled and in a bun. Suddenly Hira pulled something from the small pink bag she was carrying. They were envelopes.

"Dad is letting us had a party for our birthday, and we wanted to invite you all!" Hira anounced

"Awww thanks" Spain smiled when Nagi gave him a card. "Uh, yeah thanks" Switzerland said. He passed the other to Lietchtenstein. "Kesesese! The awesome me is going!" Prussia announced. Nagi and Hira finished passing out the rest of the invitations. Their father meet them at the doorway to leave.

"Hope you all can come!" Nagi yelled over her shoulder before they went out the door. A few seconds later, Hira ran back in with another invitation.

"Sorry, big brother America! I almost forgot your card!" she annonced and ran over to him. He had been the only one who hadn't received a card and guessed Japan didn't want him there. Now he knew the girls had invited him. "Here!" Hira said and held out the card for him. He gingerly ttook it and studied the childs oblivious face. It was like she didn't know _he_ made her sick. Then again, Japan probably never told them. He felt like he was going to cry. _Heros don't cry. Especially in front of kids!_ He chasited himself.

"Thanks, dudette." He managed. She smiled and skipped to the door. The coversations the nations had were based on what to get the girls for their birthday. They wanted to get them something that they most likely did not have. It was decided that each nation would get them something from their own country, so noone would bring the same gift.

_A birthday party! _America thought, _This is my ultimate chance for forgivness I will definately get them the most awesome, heroic present ever created in the history of man, god, and awesome! It'll be totally sweet, yo!_ With that, America left to go browse the varioustoys and gifts he had in his many toy catologs. He wouldn't have to worry about the gift. And anyway, the hero was always forgiven...

Right?

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for the unheroic and short chapter! Don't kill me!<strong>


	6. Nagi

**Thank you for all the positive reviews I've been getting! I didn't think my story would be liked this much! You guys give me confidence in my writing abilities! Maybe I could read that essay I wrote for english afterall...**

**So, I don't know the days of Hiroshima and Nagasaki's establishment, but I made Nagi the older one. I hope that's ok. This will let you get a grasp on their differnet personalities, hopefully.**

**Ok, so stop the babbling and onto this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Nagi's Choice day! Part one<p>

_Guest list for Miss Hiroshima and Miss Nagasaki's party (Alphabectical Order)_

_America, Austria, Belarus, Belgium, Canada, China, England, Estonia, Eygypt, Finland, France, Germany, Greece, Hong Kong, Hungary, Korea, Latvia, Liechtenstein, Lithuania, Luxemborg, Netherlands, North Italy, Poland, Prussia, Russia, Sealand, Seychelles, South Italy, Spain, Sweden, Turkey, and Ukraine._

* * *

><p>The party was going to be held in Japan. Technically, the girls were born on two different days. It was decided that they would each choose a place to go on their corresponding birthdays. Nagisaki wanted to go to the beach and a basketball game. Hira liked theme parks and karaoke. Since it was a multi-day party, they would have to stay in a hotel, which Japan happily paid for. Everyone got situated and were given the times for the parties. America sat in his room, marveling in his own heroicness.<p>

"During the girls' choice days, I'll become bestfriends with them! Then at the party, I will unveil my epic surprise present and I will be forgiven and everything will be okay and stuff!" he proclaimed. There was just one teeny-weeny problem. He had gotten distracted while looking for presents and went to play videogames. So...

He had no present. That hitches up his plan a little, huh?

-_-'

Since Nagi was born first, she had her party the next day. Everyone met up in the lobby, carrying their beach gear. They walked for 10 minutes to get to the beach, but it was packed. Some fat, sunburned tourist almost sat on Nagi, but America kicked it away.

"Sorry, Hira. We won't be able to go to the beach" Japan explained. Hira nodded sadly.

"Wait, I thought it was Nagi's day aru" China spoke up.

"It is, but since we get to do two things, we each decided to choose one thing per day, so we'll be doing thinngs we both like!" Nagi smiled and hugged her sister, who in turn giggled and wrapped her arms around her in a hug. Some people 'Awww'ed. Japan and Hungary snapped pictures.

"SOOO CUTE!" Spain attempted to glomp them but was headbutted and cursed out by Romano.

"So what do you wanna do now, Hira?" Nagi asked her twin. Hira thought for a moment.

"How about that childrens mueseum we wanted to go to?" she said. Nagi shrugged and agreed. The group walked back to the hotel to change and get clothes and other stuff. Japan made reservations at the childrens museum. America glanced at Hira, who was bouncing around in her chair excitedly as they waited for the bus. He took this as an oppurtunity to talk to her and walked over. She looked at him and smiled as he took a seat.

"Well, someone's excited about their day!" he ruffled her hair lightly and she giggled. "I guess it's because I've never been out much" Hira tapped her chin thoughtfully. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail, and she wore a red plaited skirt and white shirt with black flats. Everyone else wore casual clothing, including her twin, who already wore a Lakers jersy for the game they were going to. '_She's very ladylike' _America thought. "It's the first time we've been well enough to go out much, actually. Even before we got sick, daddy, er, Japan was super protective and never let us outside much. He was paranoid of the other countries. I don't understand that, you're all so nice! Then we got sick all of a sudden, I got sick before nee-chan. Daddy said it was because something happened in our cities. I don't remember much about the time before we got sick, but I know we were in our cities when it happened. Oh, the bus is here! Come on, America onii-sama!" Hira ran up to her sister and into the bus. America sat for a moment before getting up himself and boarding the bus. He sat a couple rows behind the twins. They were laughing about something Latvia said. He wanted to hear more about what happened, but that could wait. He had been successful in bonding with Hira, if only a little. This boosted his confidence and he looked out the window and smiled all the way to the museum.

_A few minutes later_

"Everyone hold up your wristbands, please" Nagi waved her left arm in the air, whera a pink plastic wristband was fastened, indicating her one of the birthday girls. Her guests did as they were asked and held out their wristbands, which were orange. When everyone was checked over, they made their way over to the art staion, where they planned on spending their first hour,

"Um... I feel out of place..." Switzerland commented when two children ran past them and stared. The majority of eyes were on the foreigners for some reason.

Nagi smiled, turning to her countrymen and spoke to them in Japanese. One women responded and gestured to Switzerland. Nagi eyed him and said a few more things. They nodded and went back to whatever they were doing. "They were suspicious of that gun strapped to you back" She explained "What gun?" the other countries asked. "The one he fails epically at concealing. We are ninjas, we can spot anything. Anyway, to the art center?" She led them past some water tables and a bathroom. They walked in to a brightly colored room filled with paintbrushes, canvass, paper, clay, and paint.

"We get this place to ourselves for the next hour and a half." Hira's face brightened "How about we have an art contest? Everyone can chose a partner!. You'll be painting me and Nagi!" grabbing her sister, they walked up to the stand in the middle of the room. Nagi grabbed a peice of paper and scribbled something on it. "Everyone, please write your name and your partners name on it" The clipboard was passed around once that was done, Nagi looked it over.

"Let the contest begin!"

_About an hour later_

"Times up!" Nagi cried "Time for the judging." She and Hira grabbed their clipboards and made their way over to America and England. "I drew Nagi, and crumpet burner over here drew Hira. Don't be surprised if her ruined it like he ruins food!" America yelled. "Wanker!" England fumed. The firls simply smiled (they had no clue what they were talking about) and turned to the picture.

"What the hell is that thing!" Nagi cired. Hira cringed at the use of bad language. Her sister didn't even seem remorseful. She looked over at the drawing of her twin. "Holy Shit! What the fuck?" Hira turned red and clamped her hand over her mouth. She walked over to a wall and banged head against it, apoligizing in every language ever invented. You could hardly blame them though. England drew Hira in chibi style, but America... They had never been introduced to American art in their life and, in their eyes, America had drawn a thing, a thing made of sqiggly lines and Nagi's hair.

"FAIL!" Prussia proclaimed, laughing. America went over to a corner and sulked. The girls walked off to judge more drawings. "Er, Korea nii-chan, I am void of any fat-glands used in order to breast feed. " Hira said politley. "We don't have boobs" Nagi explained courtly. "ALL BOOBS BELONG TO ME!" He yelled. Hong Kong facepalmed, A blade met Korea's neck, and a very pissed of Japan held it there.

"Please stop making vulgar comments" her gritted his teeth "Especially towards my children" The rest of the judging proceeded smoothly. Nagi and Hira posted the final score sheet.

**Scores**

**1st and Germany:10, 2nd place-Liechtenstein and Switzerland: 9.5, 3rd place- Japan and Greece: 9.3**

**Nethelands and Luxemborg: 3, Poland and Lithuania: 4.5, America and England: 5, France and Prussia: 6, Canada and Begium: 7, Egypt and Turkey: 7.2, Hungary and Austria: 7.3, Hong Kong and Korea: 8, Sealand and Seychelles: 8, S. Italy and Spain: 9, Russia and China: 9.2, Latvia and Estonia: 9.2**

"Good job, Everyone!" Nagi said and looked at her watch. "Oh shit! We have been here for _3 hours_! We'll be late for the basketball game!" America hissed. "Dammit, Greece! It's because of your life sized statue!"

America and Nagi herded everyone out the door, cursing under their breath. They practically threw them into the bus. Nagi turned to America.

"I'm glad to see that someone is serious about basketball!" she said. "And I'm glad to see the interest has been instilled in a child!" he responded. "I'd like you to sit with me during the game." Nagi said. America brightened "Sure! Let's go!" They climbed into the bus.

_Bonding with Hira and Nagi! On the first day! We'll be best friends by the time the presents are unveiled!_

* * *

><p><strong>This is <em>long<em>. Much longer than I wanted it to be. I may have to change my plan for 11 chapters to about 13 or 14. I hadn't planned on separating the two things they did on their birthdays, I didn't even plan on having them do two things! My brain is weird.**

**I posted this later than I wanted to! I'm sorry! School is stupid. And this feels like a filler.**

**Well, we learned that Hira and Nagi were in their cities when the bombing occured. They also have amnesia and connot remeber the time before they 'got sick'. The next chapter will be during they game, and America will learn a few more things from Nagi that will be important later on. After that, we'll have Hira's day! Karaoke and theme parks! Yeah!**


	7. Nagi's Choice day! Part 2

**I had to completley change my plan for this story since I'm adding that basketball thing. So this will (hopefully) be around 14 chapters.**

**Warning: Mentions of rhino crap, menstruating preteens, and national anthems. Oh, and pee pee dances.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Nagi's Choice day! Part two<p>

America stood at the vendor with Nagi, who was buying them an XXX-Large popcorn to share. Japan had already given everyone their tickets, which were for the 'Sprite Section', a specially reserved box for those with season passes. They had a good 15 minutes till the game started. It was the Boston Celtics against the Los Angelos Lakers. They both hated the Celtics and loved the Lakers. America was truly excited that they could bond over something they both loved (and hated). _I also want to know if she remembers more about the time before that happened than Hira does._ He looked down at his little asian buddy as she pulled money out of her purse to pay. She looked up at him.

"Hey, America-kun, do you want anything?" she asked. "Um... I'll take an extra large nacho with jalepenos and sour cream" he told the vendor. He brought them the nachos and they walked back to the box, balancing the food in their arms. Extra-large everythings probably weighed alot. When they finally got to their box, they sat everything up in their trays, America taking his things from Nagi and vise versa. America checked the clock. _Ok, 9 minutes to the game! You gotta talk to her a little!_

"So, dudette, is this your first basketball game?" Nagi had been intently watching the players warm up. She looked over in America's general direction before realizing he had asked her a question. "What?" she sipped her soda. "Is this your first basketball game?" he was slightly irritated. They were wasting time they could be using to bond by repeating stuff. She sipped on her soda a little more before putting it down.

"Yeah, my first live one. I haven't been very well for a while, as you have noticed. I love basketball nonetheless. I've been able to watch it since we got our T.V. 5 years ago-" America choked on popcorn there "- and since then I've been addicted. It's just frickin' awesome." Everyone else was now in the box, filling up the seats all around them. Hira took the seat on the other side of Nagi, and Japan sat next to Hira. Hira bent forward to wave at America, who waved back. A voice came over the speakers in Japanese. The 3 Japanese people in the room stood up, and everyone else followed suit. Something told them it was the national anthem. Music started to play, as they expected. What they didn't expect was Nagi and Hira grabbing microphones as the camera turned towards them.

"_Kimi Ga Yo wa" _Nagi sang. Her voice was strong and beautiful. English words for the song appeared on the big screen, like the people there had been notified of the coutries visting. 'May Japan's reign'

"_Chiyo ni Yachiyo ni" _Hira sang the next line. Her voice was quiet but soulful. 'Last for ten thousand years'

"_Sazare-ishi no" _'Until the last pebbles'

"_Iwao to narite" _'Grow into boulders' . They continued switching lines of the song until they end.

"_Koko no musu made" _'Lush with moss'. The girls sat down with thunderous applause following them.

"What did you think?" Hira asked breathlessly. Her sister was empting a water bottle. "That was beautiful, sorellas!" Italy was crying into Germany's arm, who was wiping tears from his face. Alot of the countries were crying, actually. America even felt himself tearing up.

"HA! I knew we were awesome!" Nagi folded her arms triumphantly. "Now, please be quiet! The games about to start." Everyone turned to the game.

^J^

Around 24 minutes later

"DAMMIT BARNES! YOU DO NOT SHOW THE AMERICAN SPIRT, DAMN YOU! WE ARE GONNA LOSE 'CAUSE YOUR A FATTY ACID!" America was screaming at a player, although he couldn't hear him. The player that was the cause of his fury was number 9, Matt Barnes. He had just caused a third foul, allowing the other team to get 3 freethrow shots. Jermaine O'neal got up to the line for the Celtics. He got all three freethrow shots. Nagi immediatly started face-chairing.

_"Sie spielen wie Nashorn shit!" _Germany had somehow gotten into the game once it was explained. Japan was also cursing everyone out. Everyone was surprised at how basketball could change someone normally so calm. Romano was even quiet. Then Hira threw her knitting needles on the ground. She stood up and screamed:

"What the hell is wrong with you? Do you think it's _okay _to play like a menstruating preteen girl? Do you think your mommy loves you? Well you can bet she disowned you after that fail shit at playing! Weak shit!" She had to be stopped from climbing over the edge of the box and hitting the man. The first half ended with the lakers 20 points behind in the game. Nagi and America sulked over to the vendors for refills on their popcorn. The vendor congratulated Nagi on her singing the national anthem and asked where her twin was. "Still in the box, trying not to kill Matt Barnes" she mimbled. The vendor 'oh'ed and ran to the back to get their stuff. America waited until he saw something move in the corner of his eye. Nagi was doing what appeared to be a variation of the pee pee dance.

"Uh... Do you need to pee or something?" He asked her. She scowled. "No! Well, maybe... Yes, really badly."

"How bad?"

"Like I haven't-gone-all-day-because-I-didn't-want-to-hold-us-up-and-miss-the-game bad." America sighed. He knew she were probably centuries older than him, but she still acted alot like a kid **(A/N: Yeah, you're one to talk)**. "Okay, we'll get the popcorn and go to the bathroom." The vendor came out at that point and they made their way to the bathroom. "I'm gonna pee myself..." Nagi mumbled, ashamed. America's eyes went wide with horror. "HELLZ TO THE NO!" He grabbed the popcorn in one arm and the girl in his other, racing to the bathroom. He walked right in to the girls bathroom without noticing, deposited her in a stall, and sighed with relief.

"The hero has saved the day by preventing the making of wet pants! Fistpump time!" He started his fistpump but stopped right in the middle of it, his arm in the air. The walls were pink. It smelled like perfume. There were _flowers_ in a _vase_. This bathroom was too nice to be the boys. Then he saw the girls giggling amongest themselves about 'a brother on a mission'. "So, Nagi, I think I'll wait outside." She grunted from the stall and he ran out. He waited outside and a couple mminutes later she came out with a relieved facial expression.

"Thank god thats over." She sighed happily. Then she frowned. "It's all because we got sick that I have thes bladder problems."

"What do you mean?" he feared he already knew the answer.

"Well, I can barely remember the time before the sickness. Probably amnesia, but I remember more than Shima. I know that we looked ollder than we do now, but younger than Daddy. In the years before, Daddy was fighting someone with Uncle Germany and Uncle Italy. Before the sickness, Daddy told them about us. They were super nice. I remember Daddy saying we were winning. He bought us ice cream that day with or uncles" Nagi smiled fondly at the memory. "We seemed to be doing fine. Then bad things started happening. Uncle Italy got sick and had to join the enemy. That caused Daddy to make our curfews stricter. Then Uncle Germany's boss killed himself and he surrendered. We were barely allowed outside than. So it was just Daddy fighting alone. He wasn't going to surrender."

"One day, Shima went out for a walk in her city. She wasn't expecting it. No one expected it. Someone did _something _to her city, and she was there. She got sicker than her people since it was her city and she was there. Her pain doubled." Nagi shook slightly. America looked into her eyes and saw the same thing Japan's eyes were filled with on the day he surrendered to him. Anger, hate, sadness all combined. America now understood why he had gotten so emotinal after the attacks. Those little girls were probably worth more to him than anything.

"Daddy was crying. Uncle Italy and Uncle Romano and Uncle Germany all came rushing. Germany was holding back his tears. Romano was punching the wall. Italy was doing both. She started growing smaller everyday. Than they attacked me." Nagi was letting tears fall from her face then, but some sort of disturbed smirk rested in place, refusing to move. "As if hurting Hira wasn't enough pain for papa, they attacked me. I was in my city at the time, too. I had needed to get out of the house after the inccident. I was an idiot. It was this metal thing they dropped onto the city. It fell _right on top of me_. I got sicker than Hira. Dad surrendered after that." She wiped the tears from her face and smiled. It was now obvious to America that having those memories left her mentally scarred. She was not alright in the head now. And he was the cause.

"Come on, America let's go finish the game." and she skipped of.

^^'

"What a game! That last half was interesting." Nagi said as they left the stadium. The Lakers had pulled it off in the end, winning 105-60. "I'm gonna need to sleep."

"Yeah..." Liectenstein yawned. "Let's get to the bus, bruder." The group began loading the bus. Nagi pulled America off to the side before he got on.

"Everything I told you will be our secret, ok? I don't want Daddy to worry about me remembering that much. And Hira will start crying. Please promise me that, America-kun. You owe me that much, yes?" she looked very worried and pleading was in her eyes. America nodded. She smiled and Jumped on the bus. America looked after her and realized something.

She knew that he was a part of 'the sickness'. She didn't know what he did, but she knew he did something.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, Nagi isn't completely mentally stable. She remembers too much from her past and it's tearing her to pieces.<strong>

**Oh yeah, I might make a story of diary excerpts from them during the war a post it. tell me if you think thats a good idea! Thanks 4 reading!**

**Hasta la Pasta! (and fried chicken)**


	8. Hira's Choice day! Part one

**More reviews! Thanks so much! So I have some days off school this week, and as a request I will (try) putting up at least two chapters this week. ****Does is seem like I like to screw with America? Because I do.**

**Warning:Crack. Lot's of crack.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Hira's Choice day! Part one<p>

America practically jumped out of bed when his alarm clock rang. He had the strangest dream about Russia watching him while he slept, sniffing his clothing items. He knew it wasn't true, since Russia only did that to China. It was strange what he knew about those two. Like how Russia stalked China in a panda suit all the time. That was disturbing. And sometimes, China would dress Russia in maid outfits saying how cute he looked. That was beyond disturbing. Calling America a liar, are we? He's too heroic to lie and spread rumors. He had walked into that, he knew what he saw.

"What has been seen _cannot _be unseen, no matter how good your shrink is..." He shuddered and checked the clock. It was 7:51 in the morning and he had a little over an hour to shower, get dressed, and eat before they went to the amusment park. _Better hurry it up _he thought. He went ahead and showered.**(A/N: This next part will be a little weird, so hold onto your head and don't try to process it to much) **After drying himself off, he poured some water in the hotels' coffee maker and popped in the coffee packet-thing. He felt a prickling in his back like someone was watchin him. He wrapped the towel around his waist instead of letting it sit on his shoulder. The feeling didn't go away. _Someones' watchin you~ We're watchin, you watchin you. Private eyes, their watchin you. Watchin you e vry move! Private eyes, their watchin you~ Private IIEEYES! THEIR WATCHIN YOU, WATCHIN YOU!_ America started dancing around to the song as soon as it popped into his mind.

"Kol kol" Suddenly, Russia jumped from behind his T.V.

"WTF man! What are you doing here?" America used his hands to cover his man boobies. "Are you here to rape me or something? 'Cause if you do, France'll get mad because he wanted to rape me before anyone else! And he'll hit you and stuff! So back off!"

"No, I just wanted to tell you that the party at the amusment park would be delayed a little," America facepalmed and almost apoligized,"But while we're at it, become one with Mother Russia now, da? It will be less painful if I don't have to do it forcefully~!" Russia started backing America into a corner before he was thrown out of the room.

"Well, another hour of sleep can't hurt" and he passed out.

-_-' I am so sorry...

"Is everyone ready?" Nagi asked as the taxi van pulled into the amusment park driveway. A large sign named the property as the 'Mochi Town Theme Park'. "I wanna ride everything!" she shrieked delightedly. When the van parked itself, Nagi and Hira practically kicked the door open off it's hinges. It was actually barely hanging on.

"Enormous strength..." Russia muttered.

"I'll pay for it..." Japan sighed and gave the driver some money. He motioned for his guests to follow him to the entrance. They waited for a few minutes before the other vans pulled up and dropped off the remaining countries. The property had a large, colorful sign hanging above the entrance, marking it as 'Mochi-Doki Land Theme Park". They walked right into the amusment park when Japan showed them their passes. As soon as their feet stepped onto the property, the twin cities squealed happily. They ran around, looking at everything.

"Hey Canada! Guess what! They sell pancakes on a stick! Pancakes on a stick! Isn't that weird?" Hira asked the nation, pumping his arm up and down. Nagi had bought a bunch of them and was currently eating them. Japan facewalled.

"You seem excited." Canada smiled. He hadn't spoken to the twins since the meeting, and even then he hadn't gotten a single word in.

"I've never been to a theme park before." Hira answered. "Even when they were built, daddy was very protective and wouldn't let us outside much. So, we obviously haven't been out much. It's exciting." Hira smiled. America was off somewhere and heard the girls talking to themselves. 'Never been to an amusement park? That's illegal in America, especially when they're this age!' He practically attacked Japan.

"What. Have you. Been _doing with these children_? Never been to a theme park? That is _illegal _in America! And they've been alive since before the first amusment park rides came out! Those wooden un-fun ones! WHAT THE HECK MAN!" The other countries observed quietly.

"I was worried, ok? Shoot me! No Switzerland! It's a metaphor! Put that gun away!" Switzerland sighed and the gun dissapeared from sight. America was worried, though. Did Japan really think he would ever do something to the twins if he had known about them?

"Ve~ What do wanna do first, _sorrelinas_?" Italy inquired. The girls looked at each other before large grins broke out on their faces.

"Mochi-Doki Maker Land!" they simultaniously cried. They ran to a large tent-covered place. Once inside, they took everything in. There were dozens of floating balls that changed colors. Bright lights flashed all around. There was a large machine that was covered in different colored buttons. Each button had Japenese lettering. A microwave-like thing sat at the end. The twins went over to the machine.

"Who wants to make a mochi?"Hira asked.

"A _what_?"Switzerland asked. Hira pointed to a moniter that seemed to explain the process on mochi-making. A picture of a past costumers' mochi showed up.

"Oh! They're so cute! I would like one" Liechtenstein said enthusiastically.

"Good, 'cause your all making one." Hira and Nagi hounded everyone to a floating ball. "Put your hands one one of the balls, please." The coutries obliged, some hesitantly, and the girls began pushing buttons and pulling levers.

"D-do you know what you're doing, aru?" China asked nervously.

"Don't worry." Hira smiled, and China relaxed "I can kinda read some of this kanji..." China paled. Nagi pushed the start button before anyone could escape. The Mochi-Doki maker made a big show of flashing lights and beeping. After around two minutes, the microwave 'Ding'ed. Hira went over to the microwave to open it, and immediately lots of round white things jumped out. Each one bounded over to a country.

"So this is a mochi." England poked his in the cheek. It huffed 'wanker' at him.

"Mine has little kitty ears"Greece patted his own mochi, who jumped onto his head.

"OH MAI GOSH! IT'S SOOOOO CUTE!" China screamed.

"LIKE OMFG! IKR?" Poland yelled, causing Lithuania to facepalm.

"Ve~! Ve veee~ ve ve~ veeeee~! PASTAAAA~! Veeeeeee~" Italy talked to his mochi, who responded. All Nagi heard were random noises. She backed away from them slowly. She almost stepped on the Belarus-mochi, who was stalking the Russia-mochi, who was stalking the China-mochi,

"WTF?" Hira squeaked from behind her. They noticed that the same thing was happeninng to the countries. _**Brain screwed. Everyone of them is brain** **screwed.**_ They thought at the same time. And then France started stripping, a rose covered his you-know-whats. Germany appeared in a random maid outfit. and Italy ran around wearing only a sailor suit shirt."What the duece?" Nagi squealed and covered her twins eyes. "Where is everyone's clothes going? Hey, get off my daddy, Korea nee-chan!" Nagi abandoned her sister to save her dad, who was getting groped in the chest by Korea. Hiroshima stood still, shaking, watching the crackness that the author writing her decided to curse her with. _Why so cruel to me?_ Watching Switzerland do the Get Down, while America shuffled. England danced like a sugar plum fairy in his angel suit. _Seriously? This isn't even funny! _Hira thought in disgust. **_S_**_**hut up bitch! I'll do what I want, understand?** _She stopped thinking mean thoughts about the author after that ^^.

"Put you're clothes back on, wanker!" England hissed at France "Do you not see the horror on Hira's face? You are scarring her!"

"Oh well. It's not like she can see the no-nos. You should take your clothes off."

"WTF? GET OFF ME WINE ASS!"

**~The following was removed, as it was decided to be too weird and mind-screwy~**

"Thank goodness it's back to kinda-normalness." Hira sighed. Everyone was back in normal clothes. "I wanna get outta this tent, and ride some actual rides!"

"Alright! That's the American spirit!" America hollered, though it didn't make sense since the twins were Japanese. "Let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong>I am so messed up XD. Yeah, this is REALLY late... I failed epically.<strong>

**The entire thing is crack! And it's not even the funny kind! It's the wtf-did-I-just-read-my-head-hurts-so-fucking-much kind of crack!**

**I promise you, The next chapters will not be weird. I hope I don't lose favorites because of this -_-'**

**Nagi:DON'T Review please~**


	9. Hira's Choice day! Part 2 More crack

**This chapter is short, unlike the past few.**

**I think there is slight hinting of yoai... It was gonna happen at some point. =U= And more crack, cause I NEED to get it outta my system before I get crack buildup and make some random cracky crack fic**

**...**

**...**

**That wouldn't be a bad idea, actually...**

**Hira and Nagi twincest...? I do weird things when bored...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Hira's Choice day! Part 2<p>

After the very cracky incident of last chapter, the group began riding rides. They rode for about an hour before stopping for lunch. The conversation consisted of how awesome the rides in Japan were and how funny it was when Latvia almost got sick on the Tilt-A-Fling.

"Well, he stayed on there for pretty long." Liecthtenstein jumped to his defense. "And he got me this teddy bear because of that." She smiled, holdeing her new teddy bear up. Latvia blushed and Switzerland reloaded his gun, eyeing him.

"So, do you guys wanna split up and look for more rides?" Nagi butted in. She could tell Switzerland was not happy with Latvia right then.

"Y-yeah, lets do that!" Liecthtenstein quickly agreed, also sensing the tension. "Bruder and Latvia can be in my group. Come on, lets go!" The three disappeared around the corner.

"Ve, doitsu-! Let's go on the Love Swan ride ok?" Italy said, grabbing Germany's arm.

"What?" Both Germany and and Romano yelled.

"Aw f*ck that sh*t! There is no way in h*ll I'm letting you be alone with that potato-sucking b*stard! Love Swan my *ss! He'll just rape you! And you, author chick, quit sensoring me!" Romano screamed, running around and knocking things over. His rampage was stopped when he was thrown over someones shoulder like a sack of tomatoes.

"Me and Romano can go with you! That way, he can keep and eye on Italy." Spain said sheepishly. "Four can go in a cart, right Hira?" She nodded. Looking over, she saw her dad and Hungary get out cameras. Hesitantly, she got her own and slipped it to Hungary, giving her a small nod. Nagi gave hers to their father. Hungary followed the four guys going to the Love Swan. Japan stayed back for a little.

"Um, will you be okay on your own?" Japan asked. He kept glancing over as Hungary and the others got farther away.

"We'll be fine!" Nagi said, wrapping an arm around her sister's shoulder. "We've got each other, and we can be in America and England group! Just worry about getting me some good shots." She added the last part in a whisper. Japan nodded. He ran off to catch the group. Stopping, he hesitantly looked back at England. At least that one was mostly sane. Then he jogged off.

After her dad disappeared around the corner, Hira turned towards America and England. "So what do you want to- OOF!" she accidentaly bumped her elbow into America's back, causing herself and him to fall over. She fell onto her sister's lap. He fell on top of England. Who had been facing him. So they landed in _that way._ The America decided it would be ok to sit up, so he was sitting in England in _that way_.

"What the heck, Hira! Get off me!" Nagi complained. Her twin refused to move, making an "Hauuu...hau..." sound. Hira only made that sound when- _Oh no_. Nagi looked around her sister and took in the scene. America had landed on top of England, and decided to... to... Nagi closed her eyes, massaging the headache starting to form. Her sister was an incurable fangirl, like many girls in Japan. She was also, but that was irelevant. America still didn't get off of England. Some of the girls nearby stopped and stared, blushing madly. She didn't like America, that was for sure, but the fate he was to endure she would wish upon noone."Oh god, America, get off England now! For your own safety!" Nagi silently prayed. He still sat there, looking aroound confused as a mob of girls started to form. "God dammit, America! Can't you sense the atmosphere?" she screamed aloud. That brought attention to her and her sister, who still sat on her lap.

"Look at those little girls over there! And those guys!" And a enormous fangirl squeal was heard, growing louder with every second.

"Can't I have one normal day?" Nagi pushed her sister off. She jumped up and kicked America off of England. The fangirls started closing in, whispering and giggling. "Hira, wake up! We need your power! Activate Japenese mimicking power: Russia Kol Attack!" Nagi yelled. Hira snapped back to reality.

"Kol kol kol kol kol kol kol." Hira stood and glowed purple. A lead pipe materialized in her hand. The fangirls stopped for a second but continued creeping closer.

"Ineffective. The only way is to-" Nagi had a revelation. "Hira! Mimicking combination: Sweden and Russia indimidation!" Hira glowed a brighter purple and started koling louder. Nagi's face looked like Swedens suddenly, and she started to bork. Their clothes changed into those of the people they were mimicking. The fangirls ran away, screaming. Nagi sighed with releif and powered down. Hira shook her head and her clothes returned to normal, the only trace leftover being her lead pipe. Hira looked at her sister.

"Nagi-Onee-chan, did I 'become one with mother Russia, da'?" she asked. Nagi thought for a moment.

"Yes. I beleive you did. Come on, lets go ride some rides." She walked off, ignoring her sisters horrified face and the weird looks from her older nation freinds.

* * *

><p><strong>Orz Oh, why.<strong>

**I am so sorry...**

**Again, I am sorry. I'm posting the next chapter today too to make up for this**


	10. Hira's Choice day! Part 3no crack

**2 chapters in one day! Yay~**

**I might post the next one, too, cause it may not be enough to make up for that super crack last chapter...**

**This is the 10th chapter, si? That means that there are about 4 more to go! Hurray~**

**Very little dialouge in thisn', except for at the beginning.**

**America hate. I'm sorry, America. I luv ya, but it goes with the story for you to be hated by Nagi. It'll get better, I promise.**

**Maybe.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Hira's Choice day! Part 3<p>

"That one!" Nagi pointed at a tall pink and green roller coaster towering above them.

"No _friggin way._" America squealed excidedly.

The roller coaster was filled with insane turns and twists. It probably reached up to 300ft. Hira's stomach turned as she observed the people on the ride. It sped around at about 250 miles an hour. _'How is this even legal...?' _she thought to herself. She saw small bits of things all over the coaster, glinting in the sun. It wasn't until a janitor came and scraped some off that she knew it was bits of undigested food. She turned around and threw up. Nagi tured to her sister and frowned.

"Silly Hira. You are supposed to puke _during _the ride." She said cheerily. "Save it 'till we go~." Hira turned green again and barfed involuntarily. _'She is serious about that ride, isn't she.'_ Hira thought glumly and rested her head on the trashcan she had puked in.

"Thats unsanitary, Hir-Hir. Come on, lets go." America grabbed England and Hira's arms, unaware of the hateful look Nagi was giving him, and walked towards the ride. England twisted out of America's grasp and hid Hira behind him.

"Me and Miss Hira will not be going, thank you very much." he fumed. "Do you not see how sick she looks? And she only looked at it! Just imagine what would happen if she rode that thing!" Hira sighed gratefully. Thats what England did, looking out for his little quiet freinds.

Nagi shrugged. "Suit yourself, Hira." she looked at America rather distastefully. "It's just you and me then. Let's go." She walked off with America on her heels. Hira let out a sigh of relief and turned to her british friend, who also seemed happy.

"So, England-san, what kind of literature do you like?"

~0~

~America and Nagi~

~0~

Nagi walked fast to the line for the ride. America tried to keep his pace up. He knew Nagi didn't like him much, but she had never shown it outright like that. And she was walking pretty fast. He was to lazy and American to try to catch up, so instaed he tried to get her to slow down. "Nags, please wait up!" Nagi stopped abruptly and turned around, startling America. He skidded to a stop in front of her. She looked at him, her eyes plainly filled with rage.

"Don't you _ever _call me that again. You are not my_ onii-san_ and never will be. You are not to call Hira _Hir-Hir_ or whatever crap name you gave her. We are _Hiroshima _and _Nagasaki _to you. It's your fault we got sick. You will never be close to us. Your attempt is obvious to me, and it ain't working. So shove off." she hissed and began walking away again. America felt his heart freeze over. He walked slowly behind Nagi in an attempt to get a seat away from her. His lucky stars were having the week off, so he sat next to her. She looked away from him. He looked down at his feet, seemingly unaware he was stepping in puddles of puke.

He really didn't know what he did to make Nagi hate him so. Well, he did bomb her and her younger sister, but he hadn't known! And- and it was just because Japan had attacked Pearl Harbor, a part of his cousin Hawaii. So, it was fine. Sorta. _'Why can't she be as naiive as Hira? Maybe then she would give me a chance.'_ he thought bitterly. Just then, the annoncer came on, shouting commands in Japanese. Nagi started bucking herself, and America copied what she did. There were alot of restraints and buckles. After that was all done, some employees came in and checked on them, jiggling the restraints around to check their ability to hold. Finally, the Japanese announcer told them good luck and they sped off.

The begining was like any roller coaster: They started trudging up a steep hill. It was almost a straght line, and America wondered how it was moving. Nagi caught her breath, obviously excited. America looked over at her in the corner off his eye. His eyes filled with worry and he wondered if she would be able to handle the ride. America thought about calling out to the officials and telling them to stop the ride so he could get her outta there. Then the roller coaster dropped down, an it was to late. America felt his stomach crawling towards his chest. Everything began cramming towards his throat. Blood rushed through his ears. It was one of the most painful things he ever felt, like he was suffocating from his own body. He wanted it to end right then and there, but the roller coaster kept falling. He let a terrified scream out just before the roller coasxter made a turn and they lifted upwards. Relief washed over him when the suffocating ended and his intestines went back in place. He glanced at Nagi, who seemed to be having the time of her life. She whooped with joy as they sped around in circles. America found it quite dizzying. The roller coaster picked up speed and they were thrown into dozens of loops. America loved loops on roller coasters.

"HECK YEAH! WOOOOOO-HOOOO!" He yelled. He was over his fear of the roller coaster and decided that the beginning of it was the scariet part. He looked over at Nagi with a goofy grin on his face before it dropped.

Nagi was clenching the safety bar so tight her knuckles were whiter than Prussia **(I hope that doesn't sound racist...)**. Her pupils became slits and it looked like she was frozen, right before she was about to scream. Then, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell limp. America gasped and stopped her before she could bang her head on the bar. "Come on, Nagi. Wake up. Yell at me and tell me you hate me or something." he said, his voice quivering. "Nags... Nags... Please tell me off for calling you that. Tell me how much you hate me and my president or _something_." He started tearing up. She shook violently, and it became obvious she was having a seizure. _'No! I have to get her off of this!'_ He looked around, but there was no visible way of getting off the coaster. A realization hit him. Grabbing Nagi to him, he undid their restraints. He had to do it before they came to the next loop or they would get crushed. Holding her to his chest, he moved close to the railing on the cart. What he was about to do was either very brave or very stupid, maybe both. He smiled, turned his back to the ground, and fell downwards, with Nagi on his stomach to protect her from the blow.

* * *

><p><strong>Why did I end it here, you may ask? To torture you, to make people want to murder me, maybe? Really, I don't know. But the story might be more than 14 chapters...<strong>

**Sooooo, late update~ Cause I'm lazy.**

**Does this make up for the super crack of the last 2 chapters? I hope so...**

**LALALALALA~ IMMA GO NOW~**

**Hope you enjoyed**


	11. The No name chapter

**Meh~ Cliffhangers are fun! I should do that more often! ****((NONONONO IT WAS A JOKE PUT THE GUN AWAY, JEREMIAH!))**

**So my _dear _friend Delaney oh so _kindly _threatened to murder me if I didn't update soon~. I don't wanna die yet. I have many people to kill.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: The No name chapter<p>

Time seemed to slow down as they fell. America didn't know what he was thinking. As the ground got closer and closer, he felt his courage weakening. _Am I going to die? I'm going to die, aren't I? And I've brought Nagi with me! _he cursed himself. He felt Nagi grab his arm in her sleep, silently screaming.

"Don't let me die yet... I don't want to die..." she muttered and got closer to him. A tear made its way down her cheek. America didn't know if it was her words or the gesture, but he was filled with strength. He held her as the ground got closer. He closed his eyes. And then he felt the impact. It was like being hit with a million trucks, filled with concrete. Tears sprang from his eyes. Nagi whimpered, obviously feeling some of the impact. America slowly stood up, trying to keep his knees from buckling. Something warm dripped into his eye. All he saw was red, and he hoped that his people weren't suffering. He looked around. A group of people gathered around him and Nagi. A women stepped forward.

"Sir, are you alright?" she held her hand out. America waved it away.

"Nah, I'm okay! The hero must always be ok~" he picked Nagi up bridal style. "I'll be going now" He walked away, looking for England and Hira. When he turned the corner, he saw them sitting on a bench talking about books. He tried to call out, but his throat hurt. He just walked closer and tried to talk. England looked up and saw him. "Oh lord..." He rushed up and grabbed Nagi into his arms. Hira Looked over to where her British friend went. She paled instantly. She jumped up and ran to them.

"Nagi onee-san?" she spoke rapidly in Japanese. Nagi stirred and looked blankly at her.

"Nee nee, Hira, why are you crying? I'm okay... Really." Hira cried out and grabbed her sister. America felt his eyes watering. He let out a choked sob and England's attention was brought back to him.

"America, what did you do? You're in worse shape than she is!" He brought out a handkercheif and dabbed America's gash.

"I sorta kind jumped out of the roller coaster..." America shrugged nonchalantly. England stopped.

"Why on Earth..." He sighed and continued dabbing. Hira tapped him on the back.

"I called Dad." she choked. "He said to take her to this hospital address. We should see Doctor Tamago. He knows how to deal with Nagi's panic attacks." England nodded.

"We should hurry then. He'll met us there?" Hira nodded. "Good. America, get Nagi. We need to leave." They all walked of quickly, and Hira hailed a cab. America climbed in. The entire ride, he held Nagi rather protectively.

"You'll be okay, Nagi. You'll be okay..."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so it's short. And it kinda stinks. I'm grounded, so I had to do this quick n' dirty. Luckily, my parents went to a party~<strong>

**My updates will be spread out for a while. Whenever I can update I will.**

**CURSE YOU SUCKY GRADES! RAGERAGERAGE!**


End file.
